legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman vs. Mad Mod
Wonder Woman vs. Mad Mod is a story that focuses on Wonder Woman. Plot Synopsis Wonder Woman finds herself trapped inside a labyrinth-like school where Mad Mod is the teacher. Plot Wonder Woman wakes up suddenly and finds herself in a large atrium with several balconies and paintings hanging on the wall, captured and imprisoned in a chair which is designed to restrain her. Shortly, her captor introduce himself: Mad Mod, a British-accented supervillain who has become very disgruntled of how the Amazon princess is always interfering with the plans of other hard working supervillains such as himself. Mad Mad explains that he kidnapped Wonder Woman by luring her into an abandoned warehouse, filling it with knockout gas and brought her to his school to her a lesson about staying out of villain business once and for all. For his purpose, he dumps Wonder Woman in a classroom filled with a hypnoscreen to brainwash her into submission. Wonder Woman manage to break free from her chair and must find a way to escape Mad Mod's school, but she would have to get off various optical illusions, sentinels robot armies and various other tricks. In the meantime, Wonder Woman decides that the best way to escape is to apprehend Mad Mod for good. As soon as she spots him, Wonder Woman sets out after Mod, but as before as the villain proves to be very elusive and whatever way she take, Wonder Woman ends up in a circle. Finally back at the atrium, Mad Mod confronts Wonder Woman about her being uncooperative and declears the Amazon princess to undergo the entire brainwashing procedure all over. Wonder Woman makes her way to attack him to get his cane, which appears to be his control device for the entire school, but a number of traps and an army of robot busts to stop her. Wonder Woman was able to destroy most of the robots, but is nearly outnumbered as she throws her sword at Mad Mod's cane, but misses when the latter gloats, saying that she has already lost. Before she could catch him, a robot grabs the Lasso of Truth, uses it to tie up Wonder Woman forcing her to reveal her alter ego, Diana Prince as the robot spins releases her, causing her to spin and transform back into Diana Prince. Moments later, Diana gets is grabbed by a nearby chair with Mad Mod says that she is no longer permitted to move as Diana is imprisoned in her chair again. Meanwhile, the real Mad Mod is currently in a secret command room, watching everything as he notice something was going wrong and realized what happen to Wonder Woman's sword. The next scene shows a control panel that was sliced by the sword as Mad Mod panics when four of the monitors in his control room were shutting off. Later in the atrium, Diana is struggling against her bonds while everyone is falling apart. The Mad Mod hologram apologizes for the minor technicalities and says he's fix it as he fades away with Diana breaks free from her bonds, seeing everyone of Mad Mod's gags and tricks collapsing. Mad Mod attempts to escape, only to be caught by Wonder Woman as she takes him to jail. Even though Mad Mod knows her secret identity, the princess of Themyscira reveals she's taking him to the Hall of Justice so Martian Manhunter will wipe his memory. Characters Heroes *Wonder Woman Villains *Mad Mod Quotes Transcript ''Main article: Wonder Woman vs. Mad Mod/Transcript'' Trivia Gallery Wonder Woman in Scooby-Doo!.jpg|Wonder Woman Category:35Baragon